Bordeom
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: what happens when members of the misfits are bored two words:kelly torturebe warned there is slash content


**Boredom**

**Disclaimer: Do I _really_ need to go over this in every single story? You guys know the drill already. I will say one thing, though, a scene in here was based off the movie _Sixteen Candles_**

**The Pit**

It was a nice and quiet day at Misfit Manor, which was a rarity. However, that quiet would soon end when two words were spoken.

"I'm bored." Althea Delgado moaned, throwing her magazine over the couch she was laying on. "It's way too quiet. Half the Misfits are away on tour, I've already had my makeout time with my Toddles, and Bard is off visiting his girlfriend Amber."

"I like that this house is quiet for once." Raven looked up from the book she was reading. "If you guys are so bored, maybe you should go to town." Raven put her book down. "Now that I think about it, I could go visit that occult shop again."

"I'm cool with that." Terra shrugged. Aja walked into the room.

"Hey if you guys are going into town, can Rapture and I come too?" Aja asked.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Althea shrugged. "But we can't be gone too long. We need wheels."

"Leave that to me." Aja smirked. With that said, the group made plans as Aja zipped off to get a vehicle. A few hours later, the group met out in front. Aja had provided a van.

"Okay." Althea said to the group. "Hawk said we have an hour, and we can't torment the X-Men."

"Rats." Rapture pouted. She was also twitching.

"Hey Aja what's wrong with Rapture?" Terra wondered.

"She got into that blasted coffee after she got off the phone with her girlfriend Saya." Aja muttered.

"Where did you get the van?" Raven blinked at the vehicle. Aja just smirked evilly.

"I…have my sources."

**Starlight****Mansion**

"Where's my van?" Rio scratched his head as he looked at the spot where his van once was.

**The Pit**

"I have an idea." Raven offered. "Let's go give Senator Kelly a greeting." Raven's face formed an evil smirk.

"Raven, are you alright?" Althea blinked at the empath. "That isn't like you."

"Yeah, but I don't like him very much." Raven admitted. "Let's just say…he made a few…disrespectful comments about the Titans."

"Okay, cool." Althea nodded.

**Senator Kelly's home, Bayville**

A short time later, the group was standing in front of Senator Kelly's house.

"Okay!" Althea rubbed her hands together. "Everyone here has their jobs. Aja, you will mess with his car."

"Why her? _I _wanna mess with the car!" Pietro whined.

"Because _I_ know how to drive so I won't attract attention, you little twit." Aja growled at the silver-haired speedster.

"Oh." Pietro blinked.

"Terra and Raven, you two will cover the house in toilet paper." Althea pointed at the two ex-Titans.

"Gotcha." Terra and Raven nodded in unison. Althea then let out a sigh.

"I have no clue where Rapture ran off to, so we'll leave her alone and hope she doesn't get arrested. I'll mess with the walls of the house. Ready? Go!"

**Kelly's house, some time later**

A few hours later, the group was standing out front of Kelly's house surveying their results. The house was covered in TP, the yards were a wreck, and the car was painted funny colors. Not to mention the interior of the house was wrecked, too.

"Not bad." Althea smiled approvingly, crossing her arms. "Not bad at all. Hey Aja, where did you get the paint for the car? I mean…pink, red, white, yellow, and glitter? Come on." Aja merely shrugged.

"Same place I got the van."

**Starlight****Mansion**

"Hey, has anyone seen the paint for the Glitter and Gold Roadster?" A confused Kimber asked the other Holograms, scratching her head.

"No." Raya answered. "Also, the paint for the Rock 'n' Roadster is missing."

**Senator Kelly's house**

"Raven and Terra, good job with the toilet paper." Althea complimented.

"Thank you." Raven answered simply.

"Yeah, that was fun!" Terra grinned. "What did you do?" Althea smirked.

"Oh, nothing. I merely placed a load of empty beer cans in his house, and threw out his tequila, I also left the license of the guy Aja swiped the van from." Aja blinked.

"Whoops! I thought Rio had his license with him! Uh…oh well. Serves him right." Aja shrugged. "Now let's find Rapture and go home."

"Where is she, anyway?" Pietro scratched his head.

"Ha ha!" Rapture's voice was heard laughing, accompanied by a couple of snorts.

"I hear her, but I don't see her." Terra looked around.

"She's in the tree." Aja answered. She pointed at the tree with her thumb as she threw a glob of black paint onto Kelly's car. "Speaking of this car's owner, where is the good senator anyway?"

"Oh, Raven played her exorcist prank, and he ran off screaming into the night." Terra snickered. Rapture's laughing was heard again.

"How much coffee _did_ Rapture have?" Althea wondered.

"Don't ask." Aja grumbled. The Misfits gathered around the tree, and they saw Rapture sitting on a high branch.

"Oh, sexy girlfriend…" Rapture wailed as she pulled out a packet of coffee. She appeared to be dressed in a toga made of bedsheets.

"Oh, no. I've seen this movie, and I know where this is going." Aja muttered.

"Whoa!" Rapture flailed her arms about, trying to maintain her balance. The effort failed, and she fell out of the tree, knocking herself out when she hit the ground. Althea shrugged.

"Well, let's gather up Rapture here and go home now."

**The Pit**

A little while later, the rest of the Misfits came home.

"Hey guys! Hope you found some way to occupy yourselves." Bard greeted as the group came in. He noticed the gang was watching Senator Kelly on the news. He was being carted away by a couple policemen.

"But officer!" Kelly protested and struggled. "I'm not drunk! Some girl with red eyes came chasing after me! I did **not** swipe the paint! Or that van! And I have _no clue_ who this Rio guy is, and I have **_not_** been drinking! It was the mutants, I tell you! THE MUTANTS!"

"Yeah, right!" One of the officers scoffed. "Like mutants would want to T.P. a house or paint a car weird colors." Despite his protests and attempts to explain himself, Kelly was hauled off to jail.

"And I thought this would be a boring day." Terra snickered.

**The End.**


End file.
